Unexpected Cinderella Story
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata ingin membuktikan teori Upik Abu dengan cara kelewat ekstrem. Uh, terserah sajalah. Nasib tanggung sendiri. SasuHina!AU
1. Chapter 1

Pangeran menemukan sepatu kaca, mencari sang Ciderella. Bertemu, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Hei, siapa yang tidak mau?!

Perburuan pangeran dimulai!

...

 **Unexpected Cinderella Story © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |**

 **Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata, sepulang sekolah buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Melempar tas, kaos kaki, dan buku teks ke lantai. Ia seakan dikejar waktu, terbirit-birit melaju ke toilet dan berganti pakaian. Lantas menyeka wajah dengan handuk kering setelah terlebih dahulu membilasnya dengan air. Ia panik layaknya dikejar setan.

"A-aduh, harus cepat!" pekiknya panik saat menyisir rambut.

Ia kembali berlari menuju lantai satu, Neji berteriak kesal karena suara rusuh tidak jelas yang ditimbulkan Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan lari!"

Gadis itu mengabaikan teriakan sepupu lelakinya itu. Peduli amat. Ini perkara masa depan. Menyangkut masalah jodoh, uhuy!

Sepatu kets dekil dipakai. Satu plastik bening dipakai untuk menyarungkan sepasang sandal. Jaket _hoodie_ dipakai untuk menutupi kepala. Hinata siap berburu.

Jangan tanya apa. Hinata hanya salah satu dari gadis remaja yang ingin berburu roti sobek di tengah kota Konoha. Roti yang itu, bukan yang ini. Roti yang nganu. Ah, walau ambigu aku yakin kalian paham. Senyum sajalah. Ini akan menyenangkan.

Hyuuga Hinata sekali lagi membanting pintu—berusaha membuat Neji mengamuk—lantas kabur secepat kilat menuju tempat berburu paling mantap di kotanya. Stasiun. Stasiun berjarak lima ratus meter dari rumah Hinata.

Kalian tidak salah dengar. Stasiun.

Hinata sudah riset seminggu lamanya demi mencari pangeran idaman. Dibuktikan dari majalah kencan Ocha Icha Weeks, stasiun Konoha adalah tempat yang ramai dikunjungi lelaki tampan dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Bukti lainnya, teman-teman Hinata banyak yang mendapat kenalan di stasiun. Pokoknya cerita mereka sama layaknya plot shojo manga yang sering ia curi dari kamar Hanabi. _Perfect!_

 _Perfect_ apanya ... euh, terserah sajalah, Hinata. Sakarep.

Hinata menatap langit. Cuaca cerah, stasiun ramai di akhir minggu, dan hola, saatnya berburu!

 _Wish her luck_ ...

.

.

.

"Uh, rasanya gugup juga."

Hinata menatap kanan-kiri sebelum beraksi. Ia berdiri di tengah stasiun. Melepas salah sepatu yang ia kenakan. Ia kembali lirik sana-sini. Awas.

Eh, asal kalian tahu saja, Hinata ini punya asas aneh dalam berburu roti sobek. Katakan saja, di umur lima belas tahun, ia masih percaya dongeng Cinderella. Kisah putri bersepatu kaca yang hidup bahagia selamanya dengan pangeran. Entah dungu atau kelewat polos, Hinata sepenuhnya mempercayakan nasib pada sepatu kets yang sebentar lagi akan ia layangkan.

Sial saja siapa yang kena gebuk. Mending kalau digebuk sepatu mahal, ini malah sepatu dekil yang sudah diikhlaskan kalau nantinya berujung sial.

Percaya tak percaya, Hinata berniat melempar sepatunya. Mendarat kena siapa, di sanalah takdir berjodoh. Eh, ini bodoh namanya. Kalau kena cowok ganteng sih boleh sajalah. Tapi kalau kena om-om atau _gangster_ , Hinata tidak akan segan kabur. Entah apa maunya ... terserah Hinata sajalah. Nasib ditanggung masing-masing.

Hinata menghela napas. Mengumpulkan kenekatan untuk menggebuk orang dengan sepatu terbang.

Ia meminggirkan tubuh ke tempat yang agak sepi, kalau nyasar nanti bisa kabur. Lempar batu sembunyi tangan, tenang, Hinata jagonya. Sudah paten. Kalau dikejar larinya paling cepat. Ini bakat berkat sering diganggu anak tetangga jelmaan setan.

 _Semoga dapat lelaki ganteng, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, kaya tujuh turunan,_ batin Hinata sebelum beraksi.

Hyuuga Hinata, ingin membuktikan teori Cinderella, dengan polosnya melayangkan sepatu kets dekil ke udara di tengah stasiun yang ramai. Berharap akan menemukan pangeran. Ekspektasi menembus parameter impian. Jelas-jelas berkhayal.

Sepatu melesat, lantas jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kerumunan orang.

BLETAK!

Hinata sembunyi. Astaga, suaranya keras juga. Hinata buru-buru lari, pindah lokasi. Sendal di plastik segera dipakai, menciptakan alibi.

"ASTAGA, SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR SEPATU!"

Hyuuga Hinata pura-pura mendekat dengan tampang polos sok panik. Padahal sudah semangat ingin menguntit si lelaki beruntung (sial) yang kena tabok sepatunya. Kulit _tan_ dan mata biru layaknya air laut membuatnya terpesona. Alamat dapat pangeran bule. Hinata lupa daratan.

"TEMANKU PINGSAN KENA GEBUK SEPATU! TOLONG!"

Hinata kalang kabut. Panik seketika. Rasanya ada yang tidak benar-sebenarnya sejak awal ini sudah salah besar. Pandangan berlari ke pemuda berwajah pucat yang kini pingsan di pangkuan pangeran bule. Ups. Takdir atau musibah. Hinata salah sasaran. Apes. Wajahnya murung seketika-tidak kasihan sama sekali pada korban lempar sepatunya.

Baru disinggung tadi, eh, sudah tampak wujudnya.

Bukannya dapat pangeran bule malah dapatnya iblis. Sial saja. Hinata mengerang, kecewa besar. Bukan di rumah atau di stasiun tempat berburu cowok, Hinata apes malah menggebuk orang yang ia kenal baik dengan sepatu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangga. Jelmaan setan.

Hinata antara kasihan dan senang bisa membuat tetangganya itu pingsan. Eh tapi... kalau begini ceritanya, artinya Hinata ditakdirkan bersama Sasuke?! OH, TIDAK BISA.

Ini beda cerita pasalnya. Hyuuga Hinata angkat kaki, lantas lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap Sasuke akan bangun dengan amnesia sehingga tidak mengenali bahwa sepatu tersangka itu adalah milik Hinata.

Oh, sial.

Hinata cari mati namanya kalau berani menggebuk Sasuke dengan sepatu. Gawat.

Kalau ketahuan, mati. Hinata pasti dikejar sampai kubur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung ...**

 **A/N: Maaf singkat ya~~ nanti dilanjut kok. Wkwkw...**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Salam,**

 **Gin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin ditemukan Hinata di pagi hari; sepatu usangnya tergeletak cantik di balkon kamarnya. Ups.**

...

"O-oh sial." Hinata memegangi jidat, mendadak pening. Kakinya seketika lemas, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu balkon dengan pose dramatis.

Alur kejadian berdosa kembali terulang di ingatan. Hinata meradang. Seolah disambar petir di pagi hari.

Sepatu usang dengan corak garis hitam masih berada di balkon. Tepat di depan kaki Hinata. Seolah mengingatkan ia pada dosanya semalam. Melempar sepatu ke wajah Sasuke.

Yha.

Melempar sepatu ke sosok maha jahat, Uchiha Sasuke. Dilempar sampai yang kena pingsan. Mujarab kelihaianmu melempar, Nak Hinata. Sungguh besar nyali Hinata berbuat demikian. Meskipun perasaan menyesalnya menggunung sampai ia sulit tidur sampai pagi.

Matanya berkantung, gelap bagai tiruan mata panda. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyaingi Gaara, teman Neji yang sering main ke rumah. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o', ia lelah setengah mati. Ingin marah juga dia yang salah duluan.

Ah, kampret.

Hinata bagai kesambar petir. Mendadak sadar kalau sepatunya masih mengkode untuk disembunyikan sesegera mungkin. Hinata panik maksimal, merenggut sepatu lantas berlari panik grabak-grubuk menuju rak, mengambil plastik asoy warna hitam dan memasukkannya.

Ikatan mati disimpulkan. Sementara barang bukti aman.

Tapi Hinata masih tremor. Kalau Sasuke tahu ia yang melakukan ini, bisa mati dirinya diperbudak sampai akhir hayat. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke itu tiada duanya apabila dibandingkan dengan setan. Jahatnya luar binasa. Hinata menggigit jari.

Masa iya dirinya belum menemukan pujangga hati, eh, malah jatuh ke siksaan neraka. Oh, tidak bisa. Hinata bakal berjuang sampai akhir hayat. Masalahnya sih, Hinata tidak berani menemui Sasuke sekarang.

Lah, jadi runyam.

...

 **Unexpected Cinderella Story © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |**

 **Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki sedikit berjinjit. Hyuuga Hinata tremor berat hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pagar rumah. Memalukan. Takut di kandang sendiri, padahal sudah gembar-gembor mau menaklukkan Sasuke agar tidak macam-macam padanya. Ia bagaikan kura-kura ninja, mengendap dan bersembunyi dengan lihai. Hanya dalam imajinasinya sih.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Eh, mampus. Setannya datang. Buyar sudah imajinasi Hinata, ia kembali ke dunia realita, tengah mengendap di halam rumahnya sendiri dengan gaya yang membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil dibandingkan dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Parah.

"S-sasuke?!"

Hinata kaku, bertahan pada pose nyentrik. Kaki kiri terangkat dua puluh senti dari tanah, kaki kanan yang menumpu sedang berjinjit, tangan bagaikan kepala ular siap menyambar mangsa. Eh, posturnya malah mirip petarung kungfu di _game action_ kesukaan Neji dan Hanabi.

"Aku bukan Sasuke, Hinata-chan."

"E-eh, maaf, Itachi-nii ..." ujar gadis itu, malu setengah mati.

Hinata menghela napas, pelan-pelan menurunkan kaki, lantas menoleh. Uchiha Itachi tertawa terbahak melihat kelakuan adik tetangganya. Hinata menggaruk tengkuk. Ia lebih baik ikut audisi pelawak saja lain kali. Ini benar-benar merusak _image._

Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu mendongak, celingukan beberapa kali. Itachi sudah berhenti tertawa, menyeletuk cepat.

"Mencari Sasuke?"

"O-oh iya, aku dengar semalam dia ditimpuk sepatu." Hinata mengarang cerita. Gila saja, ia tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya. Lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Mantap jiwa.

Sekali lagi Itachi terbahak, mendekati Hinata dan berbisik.

"Itu sepatumu kan, Hinata-chan? Aku yang mengembalikannya ke balkonmu."

Mati.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Keringat dingin menjalar di dahi.

"Er ... itu—"

Itachi hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku belum lapor Sasuke. Lagipula dia baik-baik saja semalam. Wajahmu benar-benar lucu. Sampai nanti, Hinata, cepat berangkat atau kau akan terlambat."

Oh, ini tidak lucu. Ini malapetaka. Sial saja mengapa semua manusia bermarga Uchiha punya bakat detektif seperti ini. Hinata menelan ludah, wajahnya memucat. Itachi sudah melenggang pergi dari tadi. Hinata lupa besar harus menyogoknya dulu agar tidak ember. Ah, gawat.

EH, HINATA SUDAH TELAT!

.

.

.

Dihukum menyapu halaman belakang di sekolah bersama para langganan telat lainnya sungguh menjatuhkan harga diri Hinata sebagai anak baik-baik. Sungguh si pembawa malapetaka, Uchiha Itachi, menambahkan kesialan padanya dan kabur seenak jidat. Minta dihajar juga. Hinata hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan menyapu dedaunan dengan wajah murung.

Naas nasibnya sekarang.

Kalau berjumpa Sasuke alamat kena sial berlipat ganda hari ini.

"Sasuke, kepalamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Hinata meradang. Oh, betapa tidak, baru dikomat-kamit agar tak berjumpa seharian, sudah datang saja yang disinggung. Dewa sial sedang bersama Hinata sekarang, menertawai tingkah bodohnya yang cari mati.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kok bisa kau terluka seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengunyah keripik yang diberikan Chouji.

"Aku terjatuh."

Pembicaraan ditutup.

Kalau dengar suaranya sih, sepertinya setan itu baik-baik saja. Takut-takut, ia melirik. Oh, ya sebuah perban dililit di daerah kepalanya. Hinata bukannya merasa bersalah malah tercekat, menahan tawa habis-habisan. Ia bangga akan kemampuannya melempar sepatu mara hebatnya itu.

Jatuh katanya, padahal kena gebuk sepatu. Eh, pingsan pula.

Bohong karena malu yak. Hahaha, Hinata tertawa keras dalam hati.

Eh, tapi Hinata kembali gusar, ia tentunya tak mau berakhir pada Sasuke. Enak saja dirinya akan disiksa sehidup semati. Oh, tidak bisa. Pura-pura bodoh, Hinata kembali menyapu dedaunan di bawah pohon ginkgo.

"Ah, Hinata, kamu sudah boleh kembali ke kelas."

Alamak, guru datang di saat yang sangat tak tepat. Hinata berdiri gugup dengan sapu di genggamannya, mendongak hanya untuk melihat Sasuke mencibirnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Oh, curah darah Hinata mengalir ke bagian wajah. Merahnya wajah Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa disiram kemenangan.

"Telat ya, pfft ..."

Hinata menahan napas. Sasuke tidak menyangka, Hinata akan membalas cibirannya.

"Dasar lemah, k-kena lempar sepatu saja pingsan."

Oh, Hinata tidak tahu, ia tidak seharusnya menyinggung hal itu. Shikamaru tersedak keripik. Chouji berhenti makan dan melongo. Sasuke tercekat, panik. Sapu di genggaman Hinata terhempas cepat. Sasuke cepat melesat, membungkam gadis itu dan menyeretnya begitu saja.

"Hmmphhh!" Hinata meronta keras, diseret menjauh oleh Sasuke.

Kedua teman Sasuke melongo. Kaget. Chouji dan Shikamaru saling tatap.

"Pingsan karena dilempar sepatu?"

Hinata menggali kuburnya sendiri. Dan ia meratap dalam geretan Sasuke.

Oh, menyedihkan.

 **...**

 **To be Continued**

 **...**

 **A/N: Wahaha, blank mau ngelanjutin ini gimana. Rada buyar juga, soalnya lupa sama plot yang udah direncanakan di awal. Wahahaha... bagusnya dilanjutin begimana inih. /dibuang ke Mars/**

 **Thanks for reading. Semoga terhibur. ^^v**

 **With Love,**

 **Gina Atreya**


	3. Chapter 3

Di seret menuju parkiran sepeda, Hinata di-kabedon di pojokan. Kesannya romantis, namun Hinata merinding. Kadar keromantisan kabedon berkurang seratus persen.

"K-k-kau mau apa?" Hinata kaget maksimal.

"Dari mana kau dengar cerita itu?"

Tatapan Sasuke saat itu sangat tidak bersahabat. Hinata berusaha berpikiran jernih, Sasuke menanyainya demikian, berarti dirinya belum ketahuan dong? Bisa jadi. Hinata belum mau menyerah di sini. Astaga, bohon jadi malah keterusan begini. Berapa dosa yang sudah diperbuat Hinata hanya untuk hari ini? Oh, Tuhan, maafkanlah dirinya. Hinata ingin menepuk jidat. Situasi di-kabedon Sasuke pun tidak seindah kisah romansa di komik _shoujo_. Nyatanya Hinata jadi tremor dan pucat. Seratus persen panik.

Astaga, ini tidak baik.

 **Satu kebohongan berbuah menjadi kebohongan lainnya.**

 **...**

 **Unexpected Cinderella Story © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |**

 **Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh, malah bengong!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Hinata bagai kodok kejepit, suaranya tercekat.

"D-dari Itachi-nii?" Hinata bodoh, malah nanya balik.

Sasuke melotot, matanya seperti hampir mencuat keluar. Heh, kalau Hinata jago berkelahi, ia tak akan segan mencolok kedua bola mata itu dengan jemarinya. Sayangnya, ia lebih mirip anak ayam yang dikejar kucing tetangga. Horor.

"Malah nanya. Kau tidak bohong, yakin?" Sasuke memicingkan mata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Bodo amat dengan nanti, yang penting sekarang selamat dahulu. Salah benar caranya.

" _Kuso aniki._ "

Sasuke merutuk. Entah apa saja yang dikatakannya, Hinata ingin kabur sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih, sepatu tersayang. Bukannya dapat kisah cinta ala sinetron remaja, Hinata malah dapat siksa neraka. Kualat sih, tapi tolong dikondisikan. Hinata bisa turun kiloan kalau dirundung seperti ini setiap hari. Katakan saja, Hinata bakal membuat buku diet sehat nantinya.

Halah, mimpi.

Sasuke masih enggan beranjak, menyisakan Hinata dengan tungkai kakinya yang mulai lemas karena sang empunya menahan napas sejak Sasuke mulai merutuk tadi.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa." Ancaman Sasuke datar, tapi maknanya hebat. Tungkai kaki Hinata tremor berat.

Tentu saja, Hinata sudah pengalaman. Jangan melanggar kalau mau selamat. Sasuke bukan manusia murah hati, dia titisan iblis. Jahatnya luar biasa. Hinata semasa kecil pernah melanggar janji serupa, Sasuke dengan kejinya mengkambing hitamkan Hinata untuk kesalahannya. Hinata jadi dicap anak nakal, untungnya sih itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak sengaja ember padahal, tapi Hinata tetap kena getahnya. Alamat sial kenal sedari kecil dengan iblis satu itu.

Hinata segera menggangguk keras. Kali ini gilirannya menyalahkan Itachi, padahal dirinya serta merta adalah si pelaku utama. Kalau ketahuan bisa habis.

Oh, kelihatannya setelah pulang sekolah nanti Hinata harus menyediakan kembang tujuh rupa dan ritual pembakaran untuk buang sial. Harus bakar barang bukti, eh, tapi kalau nanti ketahuan bagaimana?! Rumah saja tetanggaan, loncat pagar juga sampai. Pasti sadar dong kalau sedang membakar sesuatu. Haruskah Hinata bohong sedang melakukan _barbeque_? Idiot namanya. Masa _barbeque_ sepatu. Ada-ada saja, kelihatannya Hinata butuh air mineral axua.

...

"Akhirnya, aku bebas."

Hinata duduk lemas di sisi kantin yang sepi. Wajahnya kecut, tubuhnya lemas. Makan pun tak selera, padahal menu hari ini adalah kesukaannya. Sasuke pandai merusak harinya. _You made my day,_ Sasuke. Hinata ingin berkata kasar.

Setelah diinterogasi habis-habisan, Hinata sekarang hanya bisa bengong. Bingung harus bagaimana. Alamat sudah hampir ketahuan, kalau Itachi bocor. Tamatlah sudah. Bukan hanya pencarian pangerannya yang omong kosong, siksa nerakanya juga semakin bertambah dekat.

Ah, Hinata mulai menerawang masa depan. Sedih.

Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di wajah, Kiba, datang dengan nampan makanan dan duduk di seberang gadis berambut indigo yang tampak tidak bernyawa, "Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja!" Hinata menggebrak meja kantin, spontan berdiri.

Tatapan aneh dilayangkan kepadanya. Hinata malu, lantas duduk sesegera mungkin. Teman-temannya heran. Gadis itu pendiam, tapi kalau sedang ada masalah, kumat anehnya.

"Hei, kau ada masalah?" Gadis bercepol datang, duduk di samping Kiba dengan santai.

"Tenten ..."

"Ya?" balas Tenten sambil menyeruput teh manis dinginnya.

"Aku mencoba sesuatu dari buku tips romansa milikmu, tapi kenapa hasilnya malah begini ..." Hinata menatap awang-awang, air matanya mengalir dramatis.

Teman sebangkunya heran. Tenten mengerutkan kening, "Buku? Yang mana, Hinata?"

"Buku bersampul hijau di atas mejamu kemaren. Katanya seratus persen jitu. Kok malah sial begini ketika aku yang coba." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sendok jatuh menimbulkan suara denting, seakan menambah dramatisasi. Tiba-tiba saja, Kiba beku. Hinata melirik lemah. Tenten menahan napas.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

Tenten mengacungkan garpu ke depan, bergaya ala detektif, "Biar kutebak, jangan bilang—kau mempraktikkan sesuatu dari buku itu?"

Hinata terbelalak. "M-memangnya k-kenapa ..."

"Hinata, itu bukunya si bodoh Kiba! Kenapa kau baca?" Gantian Tenten yang menggebrak meja dengan kencang.

Kiba panik. Ia terbatuk keras, Hinata menatap lemah, apa yang membuat temannya terbatuk kencang seolah sudah ditepuk keras di bagian punggung? Tenten menepuk jidat, kepalanya pening akibat eksistensi dua sahabatnya yang idiot garis keras.

Tenten tak habis pikir saja. Hinata yang terlalu percaya pada hal yang baru dilihatnya, dan Kiba yang gemar membaca bacaan fiksi remaja. Lengkap sudah. Sekadar info, Tenten tahu persis kejadian apa yang terjadi tanpa mesti mengira-ngira pokok permasalahannya. Kata kuncinya, buku sampul hijau dan kesialan yang dialami Hinata. Kebetulan Tenten tahu isi bukunya karena tak sengaja membaca sekilas. Hfft. Tenten ingin cuti dari jabatan sebagai teman mereka.

"Oh, Kiba, jelaskanlah padanya, aku pusing."

"Kiba? Memangnya apa salahku membaca buku itu?"

"Err, Hinata. Aku ... a-aku minta maaf."

Heh, apaan sih kenapa jadi begini suasananya. Hinata mendadak kepo. Apa sih si Kiba malah melirik kiri-kanan seperti anjing ketakutan?

"K-kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata, menarik-narik kerah baju Kiba tidak sabaran.

"I-itu buku karya kakak perempuanku. K-kalau kau memercayainya, habislah sudah."

Hinata melongo. Buku tips cinta yang ia baca itu apa dong? Mengapa Kiba jadi kelabakan?

"H-hinata, itu hanya novel fiksi berjudul Tips Cinta, t-tentu saja tidak akan manjur kalau dicoba di kehidupan nyata." Kiba berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Hinata yang makin lama terasa mencekik.

Hinata cengo. Kalau bisa, rahangnya sudah copot karena gaya gravitasi. Kiba sesak napas, tangannya menggelepar bagai ikan kekurangan air. Kasihan.

Oh, _shiet_. Betapa sial.

"A-apa katamu tadi? F-fiksi? Ahahaha ... ahaha ... haha ..."

Kiba tersenyum kecut, lemas. Wajah Hinata saat itu mengerikan, Kiba nyaris ingin pingsan saja.

"J-jadi selama ini ... aku salah baca ... ahaha ..."

Tenten kasihan. Dua temannya kelihatan ironis. Hinata yang ketawa-ketiwi seperti kuntilanak sambil mengguncang tubuh Kiba yang hampir pucat. Alhasil duanya sama-sama salah. Kiba yang asal letak buku padahal tahu Hinata gampang percaya, dan Hinata yang cuma membaca selembar halaman tentang tips cinta dalam sebuah buku fiksi remaja lantas mempraktikkannya.

"Hinata, astaga ... hentikan. Kau akan membunuh Kiba."

Ah, dasar, Tenten benar-benar harus menghentikan Hinata sebelum gadis itu membuat Kiba hilang kesadaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:** Hai~ Apa kabar? Maaf lama update yak, author sibuk ujian dan kuliah. Inipun bisa dikerjakan karena ada liburan untuk ujian SBMPTN tahun ini. Ahaha jadi nostalgia tahun lalu~ Ups, oot. Chapter depan akan ada flashback kenapa Hinata bisa ngelempar sepatu ke kepala orang sesuka dia. Wakakaka ... harap bersabar ya~~ Mata ne~

 **Salam,**

 **Gina Atreya**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata memojokkan diri di balkon kamar. Dari gayanya sih, kelihatan elegan ala-ala fiksi romantis yang seringkali ia baca. Nyatanya, ia tengah meratapi nasib di pinggir balkon dengan air mata membanjiri wajah layaknya adegan kartun yang sering ditontonnya saat masih sekolah dasar.

Apa boleh buat, Hinata tengah menanggung dosa yang tidak bisa ia umbar seenak udel.

Alamat sial.

 **...**

 **Unexpected Cinderella Story © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |**

 **Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dengan rentetan kasus pelemparan sepatu, Hinata belum berani sering-sering bertemu Sasuke. Jantungnya langsung mengalami _tachicardia_ dan ia berpotensi mati muda karena organnya yang satu itu terasa hampir meledak setiap kali Hinata menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Apa boleh buat, salah Hinata sendiri (walau ia tetap tidak mau mengakuinya dan malah menyalahkan Kiba).

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hinata sudah melakukan penghakiman terhadap Kiba. Mengguncang bocah penyuka anjing itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tenten harus ambil alih menyeret Kiba ke UKS sebelum Hinata nekat mengguncangnya ke arah jendela.

Bisa-bisa ada kasus pembunuhan.

Hinata merasa sangat panik. Bagaimana ia bisa meluruskan masalah ini tanpa ketahuan yang maha kejam, Uchiha Sasuke? Hinata tidak yakin, ia tak punya kekuatan dan keberanian sebesar itu.

Memikirkan beberapa kondisi yang memungkinkan saja Hinata tidak mampu. _Zonk._

Itachi beberapa kali menggodanya lewat pesan singkat, kalau Sasuke sering uring-uringan di rumah dan berjanji kalau menemukan pelakunya bakal diperlakukan ini-itu. Hinata tentu saja makin horor untuk bisa meyakinkan diri dan melakukan sesi buka aib pada Sasuke.

Dirinya bisa jadi sate bakar sebelum berani mengatakannya. Hari-hari menjadi budak suruhan Sasuke semakin tergambar jelas dalam gambaran futuristik Hinata.

Sungguh, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat harinya lebih baik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan," ringis Hinata sambil memelintir ujung daster polkadot yang ia kenakan. Kakinya terlipat ke dada, ia memeluk kaki dengan wajah sendu.

"Melakukan apa?"

Mampus.

Ada yang dengar.

Itu siapa. Ya Tuhan, katakan itu siapa.

 _Oemji,_ seriusan siapa yang ada di sana, huh?!

Apa perlu Hinata melempar sepatu untuk kedua kalinya? Bodoh amat siapa yang kena, yang penting tewas dulu supaya ucapan Hinata barusan hanya menjadi rahasia Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri (mulai tidak waras rupanya).

Sempak benar. Ia lupa rumah siapa di seberang sana.

Rasanya _de javu_ ya, kemarin itu Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia sedang bermonolog, sekarang siapa?! Minta digebuk, hah?! Hinata sudah pengalaman melempar orang sampai hilang kesadaran. Mau nantang? _Kuy_ , maju!

Hinata tidak—

"Berdirilah sebelum aku ke sana dan menyeretmu."

—takut. Eh, bohong.

Setan.

Sasuke yang ada di sana. Hinata mengintip dari balkon, keringat dingin mulai menitik. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang sekotak susu stroberi. Heh, sok garang tapi kelas minumannya cemen, Hinata ingin mengejek tapi tidak ada nyali. Bisa-bisa dirinya dilumatkan jadi bubur bayi, oh, Hinata belum mau cari mati.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Ya ampun, jelmaan setan! Sudah tadi menyuruh berdiri sekarang melihat pun tidak boleh. Punya mata buat apa kalau melihat saja tidak boleh? Bodoh atau bagaimana sih si bungsu Uchiha ini? Tidak bisa pakai logika ya?

Maunya apa sih? Hinata jadi tidak menyesal sudah pernah menggebuknya sekali. Hinata sayang sepatunya. Sepatunya sudah berhasil menyentuh kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kembali dan tidur." Hinata membalikkan badan, dengan senyum kaku segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Tidak secepat itu."

"Aw!"

Hinata memekik, kotak susu dilemparkan mengenai kepalanya. Ia meringis ketika mencium aroma stroberi di rambutnya, astaga, kotak itu masih setengah penuh dan isinya sekarang membasahi rambut ungunya. Jelmaan setan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?! Hinata kesal, kotak itu ia pungut dan dilemparnya kuat-kuat ke balkon kamar Sasuke. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai nekat begitu.

Barangkali kalian pernah dengar kalau rambut adalah mahkota wanita? Ya, tentu saja Hinata terpelatuk ketika rambutnya yang baru dikeramas dengan sampo aroma buah kini harus belepotan susu manis yang lengket? _Yha_ , susunya aroma stroberi sih, sesama buah juga. Tapi, Hinata tidak terima.

Oh, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Sasuke terkejut, si lemah Hinata melawannya. Menarik. Lemparan gadis itu cukup bagus, melesat cepat mengenai tembok di sisi balkon, mencipratkan sedikit susu mengenai Sasuke. Senyuman jahat timbul di wajahnya. Ia mengutip apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, sebuah bola plastik (milik anjingnya), kemudian dilempar ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu berang, semula niatnya untuk mengambil handuk ke kamar berubah, bola itu ia pungut kembali. Ia melemparnya bak pemain _baseball_ ternama, dengan sebelah kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan memegangi bola. Lantas bola itu dihempaskan, terlempar dengan cepat menuju balkon Sasuke. Sasuke menghindarinya, dan itu membuat Hinata naik pitam.

Hinata merenggut apa saja yang bisa ia temukan di lantai kamarnya, kaos kaki, buku, jepit rambut.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Hinata berteriak (terdengar sebagai hardikan lemah bagi Sasuke).

Kaos kaki dilempar, iseng, Sasuke menepisnya. Kaos kaki meluncur ke persimpangan jalan di bawah sana, Hinata menggeram. Kaos kakinya dikorbankan jatuh ke bawah sana. Sialan, bola Sasuke tadi seharusnya ia lemparkan ke rumah tetangga yang punya anjing tergalak sekompleks.

Buku dan penjepit rambutnya urung dilempar, Hinata terlalu tidak tega melemparkan barang-barang pribadinya. Hinata kembali berlari ke kamar, entah mengambil apa untuk serangan berikutnya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar lemah," Sasuke tertawa, kemudian membalikkan badan ke arah kamarnya, berniat meninggalkan Hinata yang masih gusar di balkonnya.

"Tunggu di sana, dasar kau jelmaan setan!" Derap kaki Hinata terdengar mendekat.

"Hah, apa katamu—!"

Sasuke berbalik, tidak siap dengan kejutan Hinata. Gadis itu mengambil posisi terbaik untuk melempar, Sasuke tepat berbalik saat itu, dan Hinata melepaskan senjata terakhirnya. Benda itu melesat cepat, nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Sebaiknya kau amnesia saja!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Duak!

Ah, Sasuke ingat sensasi ini. Objek keras yang menyentuh wajahnya ini membuatnya bernostalgia. Tubuh Sasuke terhempas, jatuh dramatis menimbulkan suara berisik akibat menabrak lantai. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, ini sensasi gebukan sepatu yang sama dengan kejadian di stasiun.

Sepatu kets dekil.

Untuk kedua kalinya menyentuh wajah elit Sasuke.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga, ia harus kehilangan kesadaran berkat sepatu kumal itu.

Sampai jumpa, dunia. Esok Sasuke kan bangkit untuk balas dendam.

Kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

...

Hinata masih terpaku di balkonnya. Wajahnya mulai membiru. Pikirannya kacau, ia hanya bisa berekspresi sedemikian rupa. Hanya satu patah kata yang terdengar dari mulutnya, "Ups ..."

Besok, tolong buatkan Hinata kuburan yang cantik. Terima kasih.

 **...**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **...**

A/N: Halo, lama tak bersua. ;v;) Maaf yha, saya sibuk sekali belakangan ini sampai tidak bisa lagi mengerjakan lanjutan dari fik-fik bersambung di akun ini. Semoga chapter ini menghibur ya.

Salam,

Gina


End file.
